


Character Profiles for New Fic

by FredGeorge123



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredGeorge123/pseuds/FredGeorge123
Summary: I'll be writing a fic inspired by (but not similar to) Blood and Vengeance by HongmoonDescendant. Profiles for the characters. May contain spoilers this fic I haven't written.





	1. Violet Baudelaire

Name: Violet Baudelaire

  
Title: The Virtuoso

  
MBTI: ENTP (Ne-Ti-Fe-Si) (Exploration-Analysis-Connectedness-Remembrance)  
Bio: Violet is soul of the group. She always believes that she could do something and will keep going. She's the mother of the group and without her everyone believes that could not have gotten anywhere. An inventor who's inventions have saved them many many times, is well read and intelligent, polite and likeable, she's perfect in every way and seemingly independent. The truth is Violet is the opposite of independent; she relies on her siblings even more than they do on her emotionally to the extent that if she lost them then she believes she would die the second she realises she has. But her siblings are with her and she is an unstoppable force because she knows she can always do something.

  
Appearance: Light tan skin, dark brown below shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes, 5'6

  
Clothing: Her red ribbon, a simple pendant which contains the picture of her family, a plain white button up and dark brown tie, a pale and brown plaid tied up vest, a fanny pack with tiny pockets for bullets, striped brown pants, brown combat boots

  
Weapons: Pistols (main), long knife (secondary)

  
Items: Ropes, tools, small throwing spikes, anything useful

  
Characteristics: Caring, protective, intelligent, intuitive, quick thinking, brave, composed, creative, polite, clever, sensible, knowledgeable, thoughtful, aware, competent, loving, confident, coherent

  
Flaws: Self-blaming, depedent, restless, perfectionist at times, overthinks things sometimes, needs something to keep going for

  
Skills: Great aim, good speed, strong, good at talking with people

  
Drawbacks: None really

  
Likes: SIBLINGS! Shiny things, nice weather, peaceful places, beaches, trains, tea, simplicity and modernity, flowers, ribbons, femininity at it's simplest, steampunk aesthetic, metals, pebbles, sweets, knives

  
Dislikes: Over designed stuff, loneliness, emptiness, lack of details


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Quigley Quagmire

  
Title: The Asset

  
MBTI: ISTP (Ti-Se-Ni-Fe) (Analysis-Presence-Focus-Connectedness)

  
Bio: Quigley is the last out of the triplets but far from the least. He's very able and caring especially to those who he loves. He also is the most principled which doesn't mean he's the most sensible but rather that he stands for what he believes right and is rigid in such matters unlike some of the others who do things that may be morally questionable. He is easily impressionable, with his rigidity in matters he doesn't agree with and the fact he gets attached easily causes him to be an easy target which causes Dunacn to worry and keep an eye on him. But even if Quigley was lead astray, as soon as he realises his error he would immediately try to fix it.

  
Appearance: Black mid neck unruly hair usually tied back, green and wide eyes, 5'5, olive skin

  
Clothing: Snow scout mask, black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black combat boots finger gloves, a backpack and shoulder bag

  
Weapons: Daggers (main), pistol (secondary)

  
Items: Snacks, maps, stationary, commonplace book, ropes, matches, anything he finds useful

  
Characteristics: Resourceful, quick-thinking, strategic, aware, hard-working, sympathetic, friendly, moral, honourable, principled, brave, good humoured, fun-loving, intelligent

  
Flaws: Easily bored, perfectionist, judgemental, avoids confrontation

  
Skills: Agile, good aim, good at swimming, agile, swift, good memories on things that he believes worth the space, cartography

  
Drawbacks: Estimates self based on past experiences to a fault, dismisses emotions, not good with people, impressionable, inattentive when not in quick moving situations

  
Likes: Tea, chocolate ice cream, carrot cake, rain, woods, lakes, mapmaking, sketching, painting, Autumn leaves

  
Dislikes: Cold, boredom, useless/uninteresting knowledge, not being helpful


End file.
